This invention relates in general to robotic arms and in particular to End-Of-Arm-Tooling.
Robotic arms are used in many industrial and include End-Of-Arm-Tooling that is attached to the robot arm and used to reorient and/or pick up and move articles to or from a specific location. The End-Of-Arm-Tooling is configured for specific applications and must be re-configured when the application is changed. This can often prove a time consuming and hence expensive operation. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide End-Of-Arm-Tooling that may be easily configured initially and subsequently reconfigured.